Two for one
by Lyle180
Summary: It seems like Ron and Draco are having another dispute


Harry Potter is now and never will be mine, sadly because I would have been rich. Belongs to old lady Rowling. J.K. Rowling that is.

Introduction

First day of Hogwarts, right after Harry just found out he was a wizard. There he was on the train and a red headed boy walks into his into his cart only to pause stare, blush, and run away. Harry as confused and curious as he was, didn't seek out the boy. Just bought candy from an old lady passing his cart. A girl walks in pronounces herself as Hermione Granger and sits down. Odd girl odd day, but its nice to have a new friend though Harry thought.

Ron's POV

Did that just happen, did I just see Harry Bloody Potter on the Train? Ooh not to mention that I just ran away, after staring for what seemed liked an hour. I missed my chance now he thinks I'm a bloody creep who watches people. No wait I cant miss this opportunity to meet the great Harry Potter, he thought as he ran back to the cart Harry was in. He walked into the cart only to see that Harry was already talking to some girl while licking a lollipop nice and slowly, wiping his tongue all over… oh gosh what was he thinking. He just nearly had nose bleed over Harry Potter licking a lollipop. He stuttered out an introduction and sat down. Harry welcomed him, but still eyed him, because of his weird behavior. The girl greeted him, but looked irritated for being cut off. Soon after she started to talk again, something about Muggles and teeth. Next thing I know I'm waiting outside the Great Hall asking Harry about anything I could think of.

Draco's POV

Draco was waiting in the hall when he noticed a certain raven haired, greened boy talking to what looked like red headed rag doll. My Harry Potter will not …. I mean Harry Potter slash my soon to be friend will not be seen talking to a red headed Weasley (note Weasleys always have hand me downs and red hair). He walked (practically ran) to where Harry was and pushed in front of the Weasley and introduced himself by shaking hands. Not realizing that he'd been holding (squeezing really) on to the soft pale hand. Until he heard a whimper come from those perfectly shaped red …. did he let go. You shouldn't have to waste your time talking to the likes of that, he said as he pointed towards the Weasley he just shoved. Ron quickly jumped in and said who are you calling that, that has a name Ron …. Draco quickly cut him off with the wave of hand. No need to explain Red Hair, Hand ME Down Robe, you're a Weasley. My father's told me all about you. Geez didn't know you and your dad were such stalkers, he shot back. Neither realizing that Harry had already slipped away to go with Hermione into the Great Hall. Draco was the first to notice people going into the Great Hall and ran off in search of Harry.

Ron's POV

Stupid Malfoy(overheard the blonde boy's name while he was introducing himself to Harry) I was just getting to know Harry, he thought as he spotted Harry standing next Hermione. He saw that Malfoy noticed too and ran through the crowd to get him just to be blocked by a boy carrying a toad. Last thing he saw before he fell into the crowd was Malfoy walking away with Harry and smile on his face. This was not over he thought, before going to go look for his brothers Fred and George.

Draco's POV

That'll teach the little weasel to stay away from my Harry, he thought as he walked away with a happy Harry Potter licking a lolly. Just then an old ugly looking man (Dumbledore) with white raggedy hair and a beard, walked onto the stage and introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore the dean of the school. Soon after they started sorting people into their houses. He of course was sorted into Slytherin, but his cute little Harry was sorted into Gryffindor with that rodent Weasley who had his hands all over Harry. Boy if I could shoot fire he thought.

Ron's POV

Ron could feel Malfoys gaze on him, but didn't pay attention he was to busy playing with Harry. The boy wasn't as scary as the Ron thought he would be. All the stories his brothers told him about a boy they didn't even know themselves. Not only was Harry not scary, he was funny and from the looks he got from the girls (which I don't appreciate) around us he was cute. Ron took his hand under the table and Harry smiled at him. Ron's heart melted.

Harry's POV

Three new best friends already Harry thought as he squeezed Ron's hand and they left the Great Hall. They wander the halls until Harry was pulled into an alcove by Ron who kissed him on the lips. Harry quickly turned from happy to confused. He asked Ron if this was what friends do (since he never actually had a friend), and Ron quickly nodded.

Ron's POV

This was going to be fun Ron thought as he quickly kissed Harry again and pushed him to the wall, where they made out for while before the need for air became strong. Harry's and his breathing was all that was heard. Until Ron felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Harry wave and smile at someone, none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco's POV

Draco saw Harry and Weasel leave so he became worried that the rodent would put the moves on his Harry and followed them. His suspicions were proved when Ron pushed Harry against the wall. He ran over and was about to punch Ron when Harry waved and smiled his dreamy smile. He finally asked Ron what the hell he was doing and Harry cut in this is what friends do and walked over and kissed him. Ron told me Harry said. Really Ron told you Draco said as he narrowed his eyes at the boy in subject. Who might I say looked really panicked at the moment. Draco smirked and told Harry the truth, who in the end didn't seem to mind just blushed. Draco took advantage and asked for a kiss. Harry blushed but gave him a slow passionate kiss. Draco felt his pants tent and tighten down south.

Ron's POV

Ron watched as the boy he had just been kissing, be pushed up a wall by a very erect Malfoy who made to grab at Harry's belt, but Ron caught his hand and pulled Harry away from Malfoy practically yelling hes mine. Malfoy grabbed Harry's other arm and they played tug-a-war for a few minutes, before Harry pulled away from both. What Harry did next surprised them both. He simply said why cant we all just play and pulled them into an empty classroom.

Harry's POV

Harry told them both pull down their pants and both did so quickly. Harry ran his hand over their erect members and cutely laughed when they both shivered. Harry had done this before for his cousin, but he didn't like his cousin so he didn't enjoy it he felt disgusting, but with them. It felt different with the two boys in front of him. He took them both into his hand and began to stroke. He knelt down and liked Draco's slit while still stroking Ron. Draco moaned and put his hand in Harry's hair and pushing him forward. Harry engulfed him in his mouth licking and humming and at one point took him deep in his mouth. Harry let go of Draco and took Ron into his mouth while still stroking Draco into oblivion. Draco whimpered when Harry let go of him. Draco quickly grabbed Harry's hips slipping his finger down Harry's spine watching the beautiful boy shiver at the touch, as his fingers slip between those beautiful orbs and to his entrance and began ready Harry. First Draco went in slow and began to push in more aggressively and fell into rhythm with Harry sucking Ron's cock.

Draco began to stroke Harry and Harry began to moan, in which Ron came harshly in his mouth and as if chain reaction Harry came and tightened around Draco who came inside of him. The three collapsed on each other. Breathing heavily as Harry pulled them close as they fell asleep together.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower a certain Gryffindor is waking up.

Harry woke up from a nightmare. What's up this reoccurring nightmare? He thought as rolled back into Draco's embrace. I would never bottom for Ron.

Fin


End file.
